


You're A Work Of Art

by awkwardly_living



Series: Asexual and Anxious Marcaniel [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Marc, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drawing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Insecure Marc, Insecure Nathaniel, M/M, Marc Has Anxiety, Most of which are actually on my irl playlist, Nathaniel Has Anxiety, Songs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in a cute way, i wrote this in a week and im proud of myself, it's basically just my boys being happy, pureness, same, so basically the usual, they're my happy ship bc the rest of my ships that i write for are all just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: "Can I see?" Marc asked, leaning over to catch a glance at what Nathaniel was drawing."Not yet!" Nathaniel yelped, hiding the drawing from view. Marc pouted, going back to his homework. Nathaniel had been working on the same drawing for a but and still refused to let Marc see it. Nathaniel could be fairly insecure about his art, especially when it came to people watching him draw, but usually he let Marc at least see what it was that he was working on.





	You're A Work Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the second installment of my asexual and anxious marcaniel fics. go check out the rest of the series if you liked this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> **if you have a specific thing that you want to see in this series, let me know, and I will do my best to write it, as long as it's not nswf.**
> 
>  
> 
> also if anyone can help me understand a bit better how public school works, that would be great, because i've been homeschooled my whole life, so i don't have any idea what it's like other than what i've seen on tv.

     "Can I see?" Marc asked, leaning over to catch a glance at what Nathaniel was drawing. 

     "Not yet!" Nathaniel yelped, hiding the drawing from view. Marc pouted, going back to his homework. Nathaniel had been working on the same drawing for a but and still refused to let Marc see it. Nathaniel could be fairly insecure about his art, especially when it came to people watching him draw, but usually he let Marc at least see what it was that he was working on. 

     Marc just shrugged and tried to focus on his maths homework. Maths wasn't his strong point in school, so he had trouble focusing on it.

     Finally, he broke the irritating silence and said, "Do you mind if I play some music?" Nathaniel shook his head in reply. "Ok, what do you want to listen to?"

     Nathaniel shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. My phone's kinda low on battery, so it'd probably be better to use yours anyway."

     "Okey doke." Marc took out his phone and went to his playlist, putting it on shuffle. The first song that started playing was [Shine A Light by BANNERS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LwyWm6HiT4). As Marc settled back to work on his maths again, Nathaniel reached into his bag and brought out his colored pencils. Marc hoped that that meant that Nathaniel would be finished soon and finally let him see what he had been working on. 

     The song switched to [Two Birds by Regina Spektor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oGrwGCRImY) a few minutes later, prompting Nathaniel to hum along softly. Two Birds had always been a favorite song of Nathaniel's. After letting out a small chuckle, Marc joined in, until they both were singing along, school and art abandoned. Singing was an activity that neither of them did very often, but if it was a song they enjoyed, it became fun to sing along. 

     Finally, the song changed again, and this time it was [Roaring 20s by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWSqv-xsc5o). There was some impromptu dancing to that one, but they finally got back to their projects. 

     They continued like that for a bit, Marc occasionally asking Nathaniel for help with homework, and Nathaniel continuing to work on his drawing. Finally, after almost an hour, Nathaniel started putting his art supplies away in his bag.

     "Ooo, can I see it now?" Marc asked, closing his social studies book, having finished his maths homework earlier. 

     "Not yet," Nathaniel replied.

     "Still? Aw, why not?"

     "I'll show you in a minute, ok?"

     "Fine," Marc said with a mock long-suffering sigh. He finished the last two social studies homework questions before setting the book and pencil aside. He sat back and turned on his phone to see what song was playing. It was one he hadn't heard in a while: [Take Me Home by Us The Duo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWc2ju_i9kY). He turned it up a bit and hummed along quietly, his eyes slipping shut. 

     Marc finally reopened his eyes near the end of the song. When he did, he found Nathaniel staring back at him.

     Nathaniel jumped a bit when he saw Marc looking back at him, and muttered, "Um, sorry, you just-" He sighed, not bothering to continue his sentence. 

     Marc chuckled. "It's ok, Nath. Can I see what you drew now? Uh, it's ok if you'd rather not show me."

     "No! I-I do! H-here." Nathaniel passed him the sketchbook. 

     Marc opened it up to the page Nathaniel had been working on and gasped. It was a drawing of him. The drawing Marc had a soft smile on his face and bright eyes. He looked... serene. 

     "I'm sorry if that's weird. I-I just-you looked really pretty and I-" Nathaniel's eyes grew wide as his brain caught up with his mouth, and he stopped, his hair falling in his face. "Sorry."

     "Hey, you don't need to apologize. I love it! You are extremely talented, Nathaniel. I love your art. I-I love spending time with you, too," Marc said, smiling at his boyfriend. Marc impulsively reached forward and brushed Nathaniel's hair from his face. His hand froze at the side of Nathaniel's face as he realized what he'd done.

     "Sorry-sorry! I didn't mean to- well, I kind of did, but, I mean, I, uh," Marc trailed off as Nathaniel's hand met his own. 

     "Is-is this ok?" Nathaniel asked quietly, holding Marc's hand loosely.

     Marc smiled and nodded. He shifted towards Nathaniel more and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "For the record, I think you're pretty too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **all of the songs mentioned are links to the songs themselves on youtube, so go check them out. and here's[one more song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) that I wanted to put in but didn't have the place for.**
> 
>  
> 
>    
> yes, I realize that they're French and these aren't French songs, but I only know one French song so please don't @ me
> 
> these boys are literally me. I'm so fricking awkward oh my gods. so yeah this was completely self indulgent as always. ok, until next time, check out the rest of the series, and have a good day/night!


End file.
